


Porcelain Skin and Ruby Lips

by lady_moevot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_moevot/pseuds/lady_moevot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is found during a mission to a planet and is taken aboard the Destiny. Chloe becomes enamored with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain Skin and Ruby Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian smut. Cheers!

     The mission had started out like any other routine sweep — the team searched for fruits and vegetables, medicinal plants, and other supplies. The civilians had been ordered to stay within a five mile radius of the gate for safety precautions, while the soldiers fanned out further.   
     Sgt. Greer had just radioed Lieutenant Scott to check in and confirm his position when he spotted something ten paces to his left. Positioning the butt of his rifle against his shoulder, Greer took a few cautious steps forward, body rigid with alertness. As he drew closer, he saw that it was a woman, lying facedown in the undergrowth.

 

     Her eyes fluttered then snapped open; looking around, her surroundings both frightened and intrigued her. She made to sit up, but two firm, yet gentle hands stopped her.  
     ”Take it easy,” a woman’s voice commanded, and she obeyed.  
     ”Who are you? Where am I?” she choked out, heart hammering in her throat.  
     ”I’m TJ and, judging by your outfit, I think I should save the ‘where’ explanation for later. Just lay back and let me examine you, alright?” As she spoke, the woman who the voice belonged to came into view. She flashed a small light into her eyes. “Can you tell me your name?”  
     ”Belle.”

     After an hour of questions and little tests, TJ finally decided I was well enough to leave the medical ward, as she called it. She told me she was taking me to the mess hall, where I could get something to eat, then she’d find someone to give me a tour. Everywhere we went, everything was made of metal — the walls, the floor, even the ceiling.  
     As we rounded a corner, I ran in to something solid and warm. Startled, I looked up to find a pair of cold, accusing eyes glaring at me.  
     ”E-excuse me, so sorry,” I mumbled my apology, blushing as I took in the man’s appearance. Below his brown eyes, his face gave way to a sharp nose and a tight lipped mouth surrounded by scruff. He was a lean man and not particularly tall.  
     ”Dr. Rush,” TJ greeted him with a tight smile. “This is Belle, Sgt. Greer’s rescue from the last… Stop we made.”  
     ”Lovely,” Dr. Rush snapped, his impatience evident in his voice as well as his body language. “If you don’t mind, I have work to do.”  
     With that, the man named Rush strolled past us and set off down the corridor at a fast pace muttering about “bloody women” and “too much estrogen, not enough brain.”  
     The mess hall was filled with murmured conversations and tired faces. TJ steered me toward a man who was ladling a pale, soupy slop into bowls. The paste was painfully bland, but I was starving and it was very welcome. I scraped the bowl clean in minutes, much to TJ’s amusement and delight. As I sat there, a girl about my age joined us at the table.  
     ”Chloe, this is Belle,” TJ told her, smiling brightly before turning to me. “Belle, Chloe is going to show you around the ship, is that alright?”  
     I barely heard her, but nodded faintly. The girl smiling down at me was lovely; long, brown hair framed a sweet, oval face with brown eyes, a button nose, and full lips. I followed Chloe from the mess hall, and we began the tour.  
     She took me all over the “ship,” as they called it; she showed me the bridge, the gateroom, the observation deck, and several other rooms. As we went along, she explained that we were in space, and that we were very, very far away from home.  
     At last we found ourselves at the door to her quarters. Inside, I was surprised to see relatively comfortable looking furniture; a couch and chairs on one side of the room and a large bed on the other. Chloe crossed the room, leaving the door open behind us.  
     ”Make yourself comfortable,” Chloe offered, taking a seat on the couch.  
     I chose a chair closest to her and sat down. I glanced around the room, not knowing quite what to say. I shuffled my feet and played with my hands, feeling a bit foolish.  
     ”So, I know where you came from, but how did you get there?” Chloe asked, breaking the silence.   
     ”I… I don’t rightly know, actually. I had just left my master’s estate and had been walking home when… I became very dizzy and blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was waking, here,” I explained.  
     ”Your….Master?” Chloe sounded puzzled.  
     ”I had been taken as a maid for someone, but he decided he didn’t want me after all and let me go,” I replied softly.  
     ”Who on earth wouldn’t want you? You’re sweet,” Chloe sounded shocked; the compliment made me blush.  
     ”Thank you,” I said, lowering my eyes to my lap and clenching the fabric of my dress in my fists. Chloe noticed this and placed her hand on mine.  
     ”Hey,” she murmured softly, leaning forward to try and catch my eye. I looked away from her then, as I was hit with a pang of heartache and she reached forward to touch my cheek, turning my face back to hers. “It’s his loss.”  
     With that, she closed the small space between us and pressed her lips to mine. I was startled at first but relaxed and kissed her back. Her lips were soft against mine and so deliciously full. I felt her part her lips, then I felt her tongue pressed against mine, trying to gain access. I parted my lips and immediately felt her tongue on mine. I moaned into her open mouth, which seemed to encourage her further. After several minutes of our tongues fighting for dominance, we broke apart, gasping for air.  
     With a knowing smile, Chloe stood and pulled me with her. She led me to the bed and pushed me down gently. As I laid down, she climbed onto the bed, straddling me. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine, fingers slipping under the hem of my skirt to trace lightly over my knee. Her other hand found my breast and I moaned against her lips. Hesitating only a moment, I moved my hands to her hips and squeezed. Biting my lip in response, she pushed my skirt up to my hips and traced her fingers across my inner thigh.  
     Breaking the kiss with a smile, Chloe began to pull at the laces of my chemise and dress, slowly pulling the material off my shoulders and down my chest until my breasts were left bare. Looking up at me, she licked her lips before pulling off her own top and leaning forward to press small kisses to my neck and chest. I bit my lip lightly as I watched her, unsure what to do; I settled on tangling my fingers in her long hair. I let out a gasp when I felt her tongue against my nipple, swirling in small circles and biting gently. Letting out a moan, I arched my back slightly; Chloe stopped only to move to the other breast, sucking and biting harder. My hand cautiously found her breast and began to massage it. Chloe groaned against my skin and kissed lower; moving lower on the bed, she licked my inner thigh, watching me. I gasped in surprise, propping myself up on my elbows to look down at her. My eyes grew wide as she moved her mouth to my sex and, without breaking eye contact, licked my slit. Not giving me time to react, Chloe licked me again. She flicked her tongue against my clit and sucked, earning a breathless cry from me.  
     My fingers clutched at the covers of the bed as she continued to lick me, fucking me with her talented tongue. My body was growing hot and my legs began to shake as I got closer to my orgasm. Pushing a finger inside me, then two, Chloe began stroking my inner walls as she sucked and nipped my clit. I moaned and writhed under her as my orgasm washed over me.  
     A strangled choking noise made us both glance at the door; standing just inside the room was Dr. Rush. He stood incredibly still, face red and gawking, seemingly oblivious to the very visible strain in his pants.  
     ”I-uh, I… N-nevermind,” he stammered before vanishing. 


End file.
